1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic technology, and more particularly to a circuit and method for controlling standby power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Low carbon life is a current trend, and how to save energy is a common issue for the society. Most of the time, the home electrical appliances are in a standby mode, i.e., the plugs remain locked in the outlets. Under the circumstances, key components, i.e., transformer, are still supplied with power in the standby mode. As the power consumption of the key components, generally, is huge, and thus it is needed to reduce the power consumption when the home electrical appliances are in the standby mode.